Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure, and more particularly, to a front vehicle body structure that increases shock absorber mounting strength by mounting a shock absorber in a front vehicle body member formed by coupling space frames.
Description of Related Art
In general, a front vehicle body of a vehicle as a frame structure positioned in front in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle to form an engine room includes a front end module forming the front of the engine room and mounted with a cooling module and a head lamp, a front fender apron member forming both left and right sides of the engine room and having a space where a suspension device is mounted and a wheel is installed, which is provided therein, and a dash panel positioned in the rear of the engine room and partitioning a passenger room and the engine room.
Further, front side members that extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle are disposed at both left and right sides on the bottom of the engine room to reinforce structural strength of the front vehicle body and subframes are disposed on the bottom of the front side members to be coupled with the front side members in order to mount and support an engine installed in the engine room, a transmission, and the suspension device.
Meanwhile, a so-called high-performance vehicle promotes a light weight of the vehicle body in order to improve the driving performance of the vehicle, and the like and space frames manufactured by using an aluminum material relatively lighter than steel for achieving a light weight of the vehicle body are coupled to each other to configure the vehicle body.
Small overlap collision stability, driving performance, and ride comfort of the high-performance vehicle need to be improved by improving front small collision coping performance of the vehicle and mounting strength of the shock absorber in the aluminum space frame vehicle body.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.